Sentinel
The Sentinel is able to combine tech and biotics to manipulate the environment, disable and track enemies, or defend the party. Gameplay focus is on protecting the party using kinetic barriers and healing it with advanced medical training. Kaidan Alenko has this class. Sentinels are support-focused characters, possessing biotic and tech abilities mostly focused around controlling the battlefield and keeping the squad alive. They receive no specialized weapons or armor training, but are proficient with a pistol. The Sentinel is surprisingly durable, with access to many of the shield-increasing talents, along with the Barrier biotic ability. The Sentinel class reduces the cooldown time on their abilities and grants small amounts of pistol accuracy and damage, culminating in the Marksman combat talent. Talents * Throw ** Lift - unlocked when Throw rank 7 is achieved. * Barrier ** Stasis - unlocked when Barrier rank 6 is achieved. * Decryption ** Electronics - unlocked when Decryption rank 4 is achieved. * First Aid ** Medicine - unlocked when First Aid rank 5 is achieved. Class Talent The Sentinel class talent increases ability with pistols and reduces cooldown time of biotic and tech powers. A Sentinel can specialize into Bastion or Medic giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Sentinel talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces the cooldown time of Throw, Lift, Barrier and Stasis by 3%. Reduces the cooldown time of Sabotage, Overload, First Aid and Neural Shock by 3%. Increase pistol damage by 2%. Increase pistol accuracy by 4%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 5%. Increase pistol damage by 4%. Increase pistol accuracy by 7%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 7%. Increase pistol damage by 6%. Increase pistol accuracy by 10%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 8%. Increase pistol damage by 8%. Increase pistol accuracy by 13%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 9%. Increase pistol damage by 10%. Increase pistol accuracy by 16%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 10%. Increase pistol damage by 12%. Increase pistol accuracy by 19% (Kaidan). Marksman (Shepard). Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Sentinels are capable of using both biotic and tech abilities. They are the most versatile class and a geared towards dealing damage and disabling enemy defences. Sentinels are unique as they are the only class to be able to use Tech Armor, which replaces the Barrier ability from the first game, giving them much more durability than the other classes. Talents *Throw **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Throw or Throw Field. *Warp *Tech Armor **Evolved at Rank 4 to Assault Armor or another (currently unknown) version. *Overload **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Overload or another (currently unknown) version. *Cryo Blast **Evolved at Rank 4 to Deep Cryo Blast or another (currently unknown) version. *Defender **Evolved at Rank 4 to Guardian or Raider specializations. Weapons *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns See also * Bastion * Medic * Sentinel Guide References *IGN: Mass Effect 2: The Sentinel, Interview *Mass Effect 2 Sentinel Trailer (Video) Category: Classes Category: Tech Category:Biotics